Abandoned
by ArticShadow
Summary: Grace Winchester October 31, 1991 23 5' 9 ' Blue-green eyes Long brown hair Hunter 1966 Impala orphanage got it for her as a gift after graduating. Mother abandoned her, John couldn't take care of her and leaves her at an orphanage. Was never adopted and "kicked out" after she graduated high school. Keeps her emotions bottled up.
1. Chapter 1

"We're sorry, sir, she just abounded your daughter. No one knows why, are you able to take care of her?" The blond hair blue eyed doctor explained to John Winchester.

"No I can't... my job doesn't play well and I'm always on the road. That's no life for a child..." he didn't mention his existing son's, Sam and Dean. He knew at least Dean was going to follow in his foot steps, but was unsure of Sam.

"What do you work as?"

"Uh... a traveling sales man." It was a lie, he was a hunter who hunted horrible monsters. He always had to drag his two boys with him, and they were a hand full already.

"Ok. Well we can always place her in a orphanage. Their are great ones around here. They take care of the kids well and have a high adoption rates." The doctor explained.

"Yeah put her in that one... I can try to donate some money or clothes or whatever..." he sat down and put his hands to his face.

"Mrs. Blues Home For Kids must be the one you're thinking of. They're a non-profit organisation, but they always appreciate donations. Do you want them to come here to pick her up?" John dropped his hands and shook his head.

"No, I want to take her... its the least I can do for her."

"Ok, I'll got get the address," the doctor started to walk away, but went back up to John. "You're making the right choice you know," John nodded and the doctor left.

"I know, but the right choice feels like the wrong one." He whispered.

"Sam, Dean get in the car," John commended the two boys. They got in with out question. Sam in the back with little action figures to play with and Dean in the fount with a silver switch knife hiding in his pocket.

"Sam I'm counting on you to take care of her while we're in the car."

"Yes, sir," he lightly put his hand on her arm.

They all drove in silence. Dean thought it was a horrible to allow her to go into an orphanage, but of course he didn't truly understand what was going on. Sam was under the impression she was going to stay at a day care sort of place.

Only John knew the real story.

After about half an hour they arrived. John took his sons in as well as his daughter.

"What are you going to name her?" Sam asked and adjusted the arms on his toy.

"Grace," John answered and they walked in.

The orphanage was very vivid with soft colors. Soft blues and pinks covered the walls. Wall paper with clowns, elephants, giraffes, and other circus animals were on the walls too. A receptionist desk was straight ahead and to the right was a small seating area with simple chairs.

After about half an hour of filling our paperwork, John and the boys were in a room off to the side. This room was small and simple. White walls, chairs, and a small end table with pamphlets for counselling on them.

"You know why I'm doing this, right?" John was close to tears and holding a sleeping Grace in his arms.

"You don't want her to be a hunter," Dean answered.

"Well that... Sam?"

"I don't really know why..." Sam trailed off.

"Because sometimes, in life, you've got to make though chooses. Like this one, I know I can't take her on the road with us... so this would be the better option. You boys understand, right?" The boys shook their heads.

After one last good goodbye they all left.

Thirteen years later  
Grace was now much older, she bore feminine qualities, long hair, slim waist, small butt, and curvy hips and tights. Her chest had already grown out to a B cup so far, but she knew they were going to get bigger. She had already bleed, but it wasn't regular. She wore a simple black and red plaid, button up shirt, blue ripped jeans with a blue-black belt to keep them up, a jean jacket, and faded blue shoes with little stars.

Grace walked up the stairs to her dorm. Throwing her door open and slamming it shut alerted the thing in her roommates room, but Grace didn't know about it. She just went into her room and let her school stuff fall to the floor along with her book bag. Grace went to the mini fridge she was allowed to keep in her room, and pulled out a package of chocolate chip muffins. She plopped down on her bed and started to eat them.

Her room was small and simple. It had a full sized bed with a bedside table, desk, and dresser. Of course the mini fridge and trash can. She was lucky enough to have a large window with a nice view. The walls were plain white and plain hard wood floors. She never really decorated it, seeing no use for it.

After a few minuets she threw away the packing away and collected her roommates schoolwork. She walked to her closed door and softly knocked. Grace's roommate stayed "home" from school because she was sick, or "sick" as Grace always thought.

After a while of waiting she just walked in. She let out a piercing screech that boomed off the walls and echoed throughout the hallways that belonged to the few thirteen-year-old girls. Everything in her hands fell to the floor. There, standing over the body of the roommate, was a vetala. It's four long fangs were still showing and it's snake eyes were still visible and vivid. It stood up and kept it's eyes on Grace, licking the blood off its lips.

Then the fangs and eyes dispersed, and it's blue eyes and long black hair was all familiar to Grace. This thing was more commonly known as, Jane, one of the house keepers and most beloved ones out of the four others who worked at the orphanage.

Once Grace was able to clear her head, she ran to her room and grabbed the silver knife she kept under her pillow. She found it one day when she was walking "home" from school. She didn't know what it would do or even if it would hurt it, but it seemed like it was worth a shot.

"What are you doing, dear?" The vetala asked Grace, she stepped over the thresh hold into Grace's room.

"Don't come any closer!" She held up the knife up and the vetala threw a laugh at her.

"Do you honestly think _that_ will hurt _me_?" Her awful laugh filled the room.

"I'm not sure, but it's worth a shot!" She said confidently and sighted out her back to appear taller than she actually was.

"Well than go ahead, stab me... _nothing_ will happen." The vetala held out her arms and exposed her fangs and eyes.

At first Grace hesitated for a while, but then remembered her dead friend in the next room. Unfortunately the hesitation came with a price and the vetala jumped at her. Instincts told her to jump away, but fear paralyzed her. The vetala jumped in top of her and hand her hands wrapped around Grace's neck.

Grace wrapped her hands around the vetala and pulled her close to herself. In one swift move Grace pulled her head back, and then slammed it into the vetala's head. Grace's vision went blurry for a second, but she quickly recovered and pushed the vetala off her. The vetala was still trying to figure out what the hèll just happened and was quite stunned.

Grace picked up her knife and kicked the vetala so it was on it's back. Grace sat down on the vetala and plunged the knife into it's heart. The vetala let out a gasp, then her last breath after Grace twisted in knife in it's heart.

"Silver bîtch," she got off it and took her knife out of it's chest. The vetala looked disgusting, its skin went back to a reptilian look. "Ugly bîtch," she muttered under her breath and went to clean her knife and put it back in hiding.

The owners of the orphanage came into Grace's room just as she hid the knife. They were shocked by what they found and even in more shock when they saw her roommate. They called the police... who called the FBI. However they were fake FBI agents, they were hunters. They were known as John and Dean Winchester, but they used fake names and Grace didn't give them her last name.

They asked Grace a ton of questions and eventually she caved and showed them her knife. She told them it was just a plain silver knife, they confirmed that. They let her keep her knife and they didn't tell the owners of the orphanage. They left and life went on as normal as it could possibly be.

Ten years later  
3rd POV  
Grace was now twenty three, her hair was long and brown and her eyes were vibrant. She still has a slim waist, small butt, and curvy hips and tights. She was tall for a woman and a female hunter. Her chest had was grown out to a D and she hated them.

That didn't matter anymore, because she was slowly dying. She was attacked by a héllhound who was with the demon she was hunting. Her chest ripped open and she had multiple gashes on her arms and legs. The EMT's were keeping her wounds from becoming worse and trying to keep her blood presser down.

Dean and John were sitting out side a room when they saw the paramedics. They were at the hospital because of the injuries Sam sustained when he got badly beat by a rakshasa. They both couldn't help but listen in when a doctor ran up to them and started to ask them questions.

"What do we have here?" The brown eyed and black hair doctor asked.

"Female, 23. Her chest cavity has been ripped open and she has many gashes on her arms and legs." One of the EMT's filled him in.

"Do we have a name?"

"Her ID says Grace Winchester," they were passing the two hunters when they said that. Dean looked over at his dad, who looked shocked.


	2. Judgment

Dean looked over at his dad, who looked shocked. He was staring at the men with the gurney who seemed to be getting smaller and smaller as they got further away. When he looked back at Dean, Dean had a face hardened by hate and a tad amount of confusion. John, however, was more than just confused. From the moment he heard the name he thought of that time twenty three years ago, when he had to leave baby Grace at the orphanage. _Is this mere chance? Faith? Or what? How did we both end up in the same hospital?_ _What happened to her?_ Of course he chucked this up to being a chance that her last name was a lie or they some how had the same last name and no relation.

"Dad why did she have the same last name as us?" Dean asked in the calmest voice he could muster up.

"I don't know... must be one of those things where same last name and no relation." He shrugged it off as best he could, but Dean wasn't convinced. Dean reached far deep into his mind, where he kept his childhood locked up because it was to pain full to recall. Then he remembered something... something from around twenty three years ago.

_I remembered Sam asking him her name, Dad telling me something about hard choices, and them leaving her there... at that place... that..._ Dean had put all the pieces together, but he still wasn't sure if that _was_ the right girl. _I also remember going back to that place about thirteen years later because of a wraith._

"Yes you do know! I remember something some twenty three years ago... you left her... _Grace_ at an orphanage. You just left her... discarded her." Dean stopped. He had a lot more to say, but didn't know how to put it into words.

"Dean stop! You know _nothing_ of that night! _Nothing!_" That small burst only furthered confirmed Dean's suspensions. Dean got up and started to walk in the way of the exit. He knew she _might_be in surgery for a long time and he just needed to get out of there. John stood up, put his arm out and took a few steps forward, then sat back down. He didn't know what to do or say.

Days later a young man roughly around Grace's age rushed into the hospital. He had long brown hair in wet locks, frantic blue eyes, and tanned skin. His face was full of sweat. He was in dark blue jeans, a dark red shirt that, a black jacket, and boots. He rushed up to the nurse behind the counter.

"I'm lo-oking for... I'm looking for Grac... Grace Windch... Winchester." He huffed in between frantic short breaths.

"Sir are you ok?" The nurse asked more worried about him in that moment.

"Yeah, I just had to run here from 5th and 3rd street... the parking gauge there."

"But that's two miles away!"

"I know... it's fine. Do you know where Grace Winchester is?" He asked again, the nurse pulled some info on her computer.

"She's on the sixth floor in room 666, and your name is?"

"Gregory Jones, I'm her boyfriend. We live together... did you say room 666?"

"Yeah... spooky I know, but I don't have control over who picks the rooms." Gregory didn't mind though, he was laughing on the inside. He knew of Grace "hunting" things. He'd was always worried about her though, worried that she would get hurt or killed.

"Which way?" He asked about to bolt to her room.

"Are you family?"

"Technically no, she doesn't have any. I'm her boyfriend." The nurse then gave him directions and he followed. Dean was near by and just casually walked by following Gregory.

It didn't take Gregory long to find the elevators, he punched the up button, and stepped in after a few minuets of waiting. Dean followed him into the elevator.

"What floor?" He asked Gregory.

"Uhh, six. Thanks," he pushed in the number than pushed number seven in. Sam was technically on the first floor do to his minor injures that needed little care. He was going up the the seventh and then go down one to find Grace.

"Who are you visiting?" Gregory asked.

"My brother, he got attacked by a couple criminals." Dean lied, he was in his suit and tie, they didn't have time to change when they went to kill the rakshasa. "Who are you visiting?"

"My girlfriend, she got attacked by some wild animal when she was out hunting."

_Girlfriend my âss,_ Dean thought. Soon the elevator stopped at six and Gregory said good bye then stepped off.

He walked quickly and calmly to Grace's room. When he got there he was Grace sitting up and eating some jello. The room was small and plain. It had what it needed and a small bathroom off to the side. He grabbed a chair and sat next to her.

Grace's POV  
"Hey, babe, how are you doing?" He asked and lightly kissed my shoulder.

"Fine, everything still hurts and it's hard to breath, but other than that... I feel fine." I smiled, I had a IV stuck in my left arm and on top of my hand, one was for a blood transfer and the other was for hydration or whatever. I also had one of those plastic things in my nose helping me breath.

"What happened? What attacked you?"

"A héllhound, didn't even see it coming. They're invisible ya know," I looked over at him and smiled and he smiled back.

"No I don't know..." his smile fell of his lips. He never approved of my job. "I really think you should stop this... go to collage and stay safe." He told me and my smile went away.

"You know I can't do that... this has been drilled into my brain ever since I was thirteen. When I... when I saw my roommate killed. I _need_ to avenge her death."

"You did! You killed that thing! You've already avenged her death." He was right.

"But I have to save more people! I've saved a lot of other people! I _need_ to save more!"

"I know you feel as though you need to redeem yourself, but... you _almost_ got killed a week ago! I can't loose you! I can't!" I saw his eyes swell up with tears.

"And I can't quit this job," I said. "I know it's not a job, but I can't. I'm sorry." All of a sudden Greg bolted to the door.

"Gregory! Please!" I honestly couldn't fathom the thought of losing him. He allowed me to live with him despite me not being able to pay half of rent and gone most of the time. He never asked about my job or why I had guns illegally, or was always making rock salt rounds. Then one day when I got home after hunting a shapeshifter he just asked me out. I accepted, five years later, and now we honestly thought of marriage.

"Gregor... please... please don't leave me. I _need_ you!" I _could_ live without him, but he did supply me with a place to live and food. "Please!" I sobbed and tried to jump out of the bed. Just than two male nurses came in and grabbed my arms.

"Ma'am you have to lie down! You're in no condition to be on your feet!" They forced me back to the bed and made me sit down. I just lied there, crying into my pillow.

Hours later I heard a somewhat hard knock on my door. After a few seconds a man walked in, he was in a suit and tie. He was tall, had somewhat neat short, brown hair, brown eyes, and light skin.

"Hello, my name is Robert Plant" -he held up a FBI badge- "and I would like to talk to you." He put his badge away.

"Can I see your badge?" I fixed my pillows and leaned up against them with my arms crossed over my chest. Which hurt really bad, but I hid it.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, I think you're fake, and if you are I want to know why you're here. If you're not fake than I will be sorry. Plus your name is exactly like a member from Led Zeppelin." I could see a small smile flicker on his lips.

"I can assure you I'm not fake, but here," to my surprise he handed me his badge.

I took it and studied it very closely. I also studied "Robert Plant" who did seem a little anxious. I'll give him points for having a picture that looked exactly like him. Although he did have facial hair and didn't in the picture, but must have shaved before the picture. I looked at the rest of the ID and badge carefully and notice a few flaws that would only be pointed out if you were studying it closely like I'm doing.

Plus I forge fake ID's and badges myself.

"It's fake, you're fake. Now what do you want?" I gave him the badge back.

"What? No..."

I cut him off, "Yes you're fake I saw many flaws in the ID and badge. Now I'm not going to say which because they were only pointed out when I studied it closely."

"Ok, fine, you got me. What attacked you? Are you a hunter?"

"Yeah I hunt, deer, bear, and animals such as those." I lied.

"No, you know what I mean! A _hunter_. Do you hunt ghosts, demons, and monsters?" He got real close to me.

"Ok, fine, _you_ got me. I'm a hunter and I got attacked by a héllhound." He cringed a little.

"Eh, I know how that feels... trust me."

"You're one too?"

"Yeah I am!" He came over and sat in the chair next to me. "My name is Dean."

"Grace. So... why are you here? Hunters don't usually work together... especially male hunters with female ones." I didn't really trust male hunters, we don't have a good track record.

Just than another man walked in. He wasn't in a suit, just jeans and a shirt. He has short brown hair that was starting to grey at the roots and green-brown eyes. His face was full of facial hair, unlike the other guy. He stood next to the other guy.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I'm John, I suppose you already know Dean. We're both hunters just like you."

"Yeah I know that, monkey suit told me."

"I have another son a few floors down... he's your brother... so is Dean. I'm your father, Grace."

"No! That's not possible! My father left me when I was first born!" I shot up and started to get really defensive.

"If you don't believe me, here!" He threw a folder on my lap. I picked it up and opened it. It was full of papers. There were pictures of me when I was a kid, John, and other papers of his permission to take care of me. There also was a copy of a birth certificate and discharge papers from the hospital. Everywhere I saw _'John'_ this, _'John'_ that. _'John'_, _'John'_, _'John'_... _'John Winchester'_.

"We're you family."

"Then why did you leave me?!" I screamed and jumped out of the bed. Landing on my feet hurt like héll, but as always I hit it well.

"Well wasn't that just a happy little family reunion." The demon from last week was standing there. Along with the familiar smell of the héllhound.

"Crowley," I growled.

He simply smiled, "Stick them boy."


End file.
